Hero's and Countries
by animatorwriter
Summary: I read one and thought, 'what the heck, I'll try it'. Basically it's the countries have come to America's house and the Justice League notices how they're so strange. Contains OC Atlantis, fem!England, fem!Italy, and other fem's you'll just have to wait for. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Hetalia and Justice League fanfic. If you like this, please read my other stuff. I want to get at least a little more noticed than Canada. Also, this will not be for Justice League Unlimited, just the founders.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Justice League.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Photographer

The chief of the Daily Planet was interviewing a kid who had come in about a position as a reporter.

"So, you want to be in this business?" inquired the chief.

"Yes sir," said the boy. "I really like to do photography in particular."

The man nodded. They could use a few more photographers since the Justice league offered so many chances for good stories.

"You seem to have a good background," said the chief. "You're hired."

The kid beamed, obviously excited about the new job. He had already warned the chief he had another job that would conflict with this one.

"Don't worry kid," the man said happily, "we got other photographers in case you need to be out of town."

Thanking the man again, the new photographer grabbed the new camera he was to use. The two went out of the office room, only to run into Clark Kent, one of the other reporters. Of course, the new kid was perfectly knowledgeable of Clark's other 'job'.

"Kent," the chief called out, "I'd like you to meet Alfred Jones. He's going to be our new photographer."

Clark gave the chief a questioning glance.

"Don't we have enough photographers' chief?" he asked. He was worried about having to tell lies the newest member of the staff. The kid had jeans, a black T-shirt, black boots, leather gloves, and an antique bomber jacket from World War II. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes rimmed by glasses. There was also one strand of hair that stuck straight up into air.

"When the Justice League is constantly in action, we never have enough," the chief said, not liking Clark's skeptical nature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent," Alfred said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You can just call me Clark if you want," said the hidden kryptonian.

"Apparently, Jones here can also act like a translator if we need him to," the chief said.

Clark raised an eyebrow. The daily planet didn't have enough translators for cases with people who didn't speak English.

"Puede usted?" Clark asked the kid. The chief looked at his reporter, confused as to what he said. Alfred only nodded.

"Sí," Alfred replied. The chief was now very confused and gave both a strange look.

"Hij spreekt geen Spaans?" asked the boy. Now it was Clarks turn to seem confused.

"usted no habla holandés?" he asked Clark.

"You speak Dutch and Spanish?" inquired Clark. This new kid was very surprising.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," the boy said enthusiastically.

"How many languages do you speak, kid?" the chief said, amazed someone as young as him knew more than two languages fluently.

"I don't even know anymore," he said, his eyes making him look generations older really quickly. The chief didn't notice, but Clark did and it unnerved him. _How old is this kid really,_ he wondered to himself. Before he could say anything, his eyes changed back to the way they were before and he smiled bigger.

"So what do I do first?" he asked excitedly. The other two lightened up equally fast. Clark couldn't put hi finger on it, but something about this kid made him happy to be where he was. Like he was in the most perfect place he knew.

"How about Clark show you around, and-" the chief was cut off when Louis Lane came running up to them.

"Chief!" she called, "Livewire is causing trouble downtown."

"Alright," he said, thinking for a moment. "Lane, Kent, you will take Jones and do a report."

Louis cocked her head slightly. "Who's Jones?" she inquired.

Alfred eagerly waved his hand at the new person. She saw he was barely shorter than Clark, which was amazing to her.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Louis Lane. And you are?"

"My names Alfred Jones," the kid said with great enthusiasm. Louis noted he had energy, and a lot of it.

"He will be our new photographer," the chief added. "I want you two and Jimmy to teach him the ropes."

Louis whispered into the boy's ear, "Rule one, never catch the chief in a bad mood." Alfred snickered slightly, but recomposed himself quickly.

"Alright, go and get that story now you slackers," the chief ordered.

The three nodded and they began to walk out while Clark and Louis explained a few mandatory things to Alfred. He nodded happily to everything they said he would have to do. Clark also explained a few things he would have to do in the event they were caught in the middle of a fight between the Justice League and a villain. Alfred understood easily, mainly because his bosses had explained it to him a few times how to do things incase he was ever caught in a fight.

When they arrived at the sight where Livewire was causing trouble, Clark ran off to 'get help' as he called it, while Alfred and Louis went to get the report.

"So Superman isn't here, but his little damsel in distress is?" Livewire said. She looked closer from where she was standing and noticed someone else was with her. "And she has a new friend? This is too good."

Alfred tensed, knowing that if he had to, he would need to get Louis away from there. He carefully watched for Superman. When he saw a blue blur, he took a picture, grabbed Louis, and ran for cover with her in tow.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to break free. This guy had a grip that could rival Superman's.

"We're getting to cover," he said, leaving no room for argument.

When the two were behind some debris from Livewire's rampage, Alfred looked back to the fight and saw Superman already had Livewire in his grasp. He also saw he had rubber gloves and there was a bucket on the ground beneath them.

"Is it safe?" the reporter asked. Alfred nodded, but said they would approach very carefully. When Superman saw them, he noticed that Alfred's eyes changed again that gave him the look of being much older. His eyes showed experience in a battlefield; one possibly far more dangerous than this one.

"It's safe," he called. After hearing this, Alfred's eyes changed back again.

He and Louis began to move to Superman to do an interview. When Superman and Louis talked, Alfred took pictures of the scene. He didn't seem the least bit phased at the carnage. When Alfred turned back to Louis he waved her over.

"We should probably head back and find Clark," he called. At this, Louis pouted.

"But I wanted to get more details," she whined. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I think you can use the pictures I got," he said. "Plus, something tells me if I don't break you away, you'll start getting googly eyes."

Louis blushed furiously at Alfred's comment. "Th- that's not true," she spluttered. Alfred simply shook his head.

"Te sugiero que vayas ahora," Alfred said, earning him a confused look from Louis. Superman, however, only nodded and flew away. Louis watched him leave, and then turned back to Alfred.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I told him he probably needed to get going," he said.

"I mean, what language did you use?" she inquired further. The two began walking back to the Daily Planet.

Alfred shrugged and said, "Spanish."

Louis turned her page and wrote down an extra note. Alfred stared at her.

"You're not going to turn that into some gossip column, are you?" he asked frantically. He knew his boss, and the other countries, would be ticked off if he became a more public face.

"Why not?" Louis asked, very excited. "No one would be able to forget you after this discovery."

"I really don't like being the center of attention," he replied. That wasn't true; he _loved_ being the center of attention. But he knew he couldn't attract attention to himself in the public eye.

"I guess I don't have to use your name," Louis thought out loud. Alfred quietly sighed in relief.

"But can I at least get your opinion on it?" she nearly begged. Alfred shook his head.

"No attention at all," he said firmly. Louis looked at him, wondering why he was being so secretive, but didn't press the matter.

"Fine," she grumbled. Alfred gave her a smile as they continued back to the building.

When they reunited with Clark, they walked back to the building. It was roughly 6 at night by the time they got back. The chief took the camera back from Alfred so the picture could be developed. The chief told them they could go home, so they all separated.

"Hey Alfred," Clark called, "where are you going?"

Alfred simply smiled before giving an answer.

"I'm going to meet up with a friend and his younger sister and the three of us are just going to walk around town for a while," he said. He was smiling as he bean to walk out. Clark then stopped him.

"Do you mind me asking their names?" he asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Stalker, much?" he asked sarcastically. "But if you must know, their names are Kiku and Sakura. See you later, Clark." After his response, Alfred began to run out of the building.

Clark had a feeling he was going to meet one of those two sooner or later, but right now, he had to get ready to head to the Watchtower and meet with the other Justice League founders about the new photographer. Superman couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the kid screamed he was very different, and his friends might be similar.

Shaking off the feelings for now, Clark walked out after saying good bye to the other reporters and the chief. When he got back to his apartment, he contacted J'onn and Batman so he could meet a shuttle somewhere nearby.

A few minutes later, Superman met with a shuttle being flown by Batman, and the two flew back to the Watchtower. Batman looked back to Superman.

"Is something bothering you, Superman?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Watchtower," replied the kryptonian, not wanting to talk about it at that moment. He couldn't think properly, so he wanted to delay the conversation as long as possible. Batman nodded and returned to his task of flying the jet.

After a few more minutes of silence, the two arrived at the Watchtower. When they got out, Superman told Batman to get the other members of the league so they would all be able to hear what the kryptonian had to say.

After everyone was gathered, Batman had almost lost his patients.

"Alright Superman," he began, "what did you want to tell us?"

Superman took a breath, and began to tell his tale.

* * *

**A/N: I hope liked this chapter. Just as a preview into the next chapter, America's friends will be Japan and my OC Atlantis. I have her description on my profile, so you might want to read it. I will also have Aquaman in here to mess with the heads of the Justice League because I bet Aquaman would be Atlantis' boss in the DC Universe.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**~AW**


	2. AN: I'm Sorry

**A/N: This notice is to anyone who is reading "Hero's and Countries." I can no longer continue this story. I hate to give up on it, but I have no idea how to keep going. If anyone wants to continue it for t hemselves, PM me, and if you want help, I will be more than happy to oblige.**

**I would like to say the I will post other Hetalia stories and other work.**

**If people ****_REALLY_****want me to continue, I can only try, but only if some one gives me a good idea. Again, I'm sorry that this story has been discontinued until further notice.**

**See you in another story,**

**~AW**


End file.
